1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for vacuum actuators, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for using vacuum actuators to control systems in a lawn mower such as to control the height of a mower deck and to control the speed of the lawn mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide riding lawn mowers with control devices for various mechanisms on the mower. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,467 to Trefz et al. discloses an apparatus for suspending, raising and lowering a cutting deck that is held beneath a riding lawn mower. Trefz et al. discloses a foot pedal for use in adjusting the height of the cutting deck. A suspending assembly is also provided for the additional adjustment of the height of the cutting deck. Thus cumbersome hand and foot manipulation is required to adjust the height of the cutting mechanism of this disclosure. It is also known in the art to provide complex and expensive hydraulic systems for adjusting mower decks. What is needed is an easy yet inexpensive and relatively simple apparatus and method for adjusting the height of a mower deck having infinite adjustability within a given range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,578 to Irby et al. discloses a drive system for lawn mowers. The drive system includes a speed control mechanism and is intended for a walk-behind mower. Manual adjustment of a lever is required to adjust this drive system. It is also known in the art to provide for complex and relatively expensive systems for controlling the speed of a riding lawn mower. What is needed is an easy relatively inexpensive method and apparatus for controlling the speed of a riding lawn mower having infinite adjustability within a given range.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for using a vacuum actuator to control a device associated with the lawn mower. A vacuum actuated control mechanism can be used for controlling the height of a mower deck. A vacuum actuated control mechanism can also be used to control the speed of a riding lawn mower.